An Assassin of my Heart 2: One Wish
by Light-kun
Summary: Sonic is unable to remember his other self yet his heart aches for him. Tails creates a device that will let him remember. He no longer cares the cost. He wants to remember. But can love existing only as memory hold him for long? Sonadow. Character Death.
1. Questions

Author Note: Hello there everyone, this is just to give a full warning disclaimer and info for the following story.  
WARNING  
This story contains Sonadow pairing, gore, passion, instanity, lack of innocence, and obession with violence/gore. It is not reccomended you read this story if you suspect you have a heart problems, underaged, or have any problem with detailed violence.

NOTE!! This will be updated weekly. There will be an omitted scene on occaision. This will be squeaky clean of lemons. (sorry guys!) Reviews are what nourishes me!!!  
DISCLAIMER  
I have never owned SEGA, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Espio, Shadow, or Rouge.  
SUMMARY  
This is the continued story of An Assassin of my Heart. This story can be read and understood without reading the last, but it is recommended that you read the prequel. PLEASE NOTE!! An Assassin of my Heart now has an "Epilogue" which explains this slightly. Please read if you read AAomH!

Prologue  
Questions yet to be Answered

"Sonic!" Came the voice of the young fox. I heard him call me, and yet I could not feel a need to move. Everything ended, had it not? The world is safe, and it only cost the life of one. It may be my one, but why must I feel like this. I should be proud, perhaps happy. Yes, I should be grateful he left me with someone who can take care of me. If only I could remember him, maybe things would be better.

Even with it all over, there are so many things left unanswered, so much is still unknown. First, there is the earliest case of The Firm's choice to hire me. Tails told me that he applied for a job at a company called The Firm. However, they choose me for the job instead, even though I never wanted the job. The Firm made me an agent, not the scientist they advertised. As he revealed this to me, I began to wonder if Tails felt resentment towards me due to the whole fiasco.

He explained to me that I didn't want the career. I was forced to accept because declining meant death. He is sure of this, and so I believe him. Then there is the case of being assigned to him, the one I've forgotten. But why?

"Sonic." His voice came again, closer this time. I realized he might worry. I decided, with some hesitance, to answer.

"Yes?"

"I have looked everywhere for you, Sonic." He replied as he drew close. His eyes, they always seem to be on the brink of tears. I don't recall him acting this way. At least, not all the time. I also feel like he is demanding, as though I were a child. But his eyes, they tell me he is really the child. The one who always needs it his way.

He then smiled, oddly. I must have appeared to zone out, because he continued, "I made fish." A bribe. I felt like he was mocking me, like he thought I needed some reason to get up. Nevertheless, I did not argue; I stood. He took me by the shoulder, and we walked to the cottage.

That was another question. When did he move? Tails could answer this too. He moved when he was denied the job. The Firm was known by Tails, and they had to force Tails to leave the city. Since Tails was a supporter of The Firm's work, he left obediently. On occasion, he would send an invention idea to The Firm, and in return, The Firm sent food and other survival supplies that Tails needed.

The most interesting of all the inventions was Tails' latest machine. It allowed the user to warp space, time, and the universe itself would bend to mech's will. However, it would only do as much as a single wish called for. The brilliance of this machine took the youth's life to put on paper. The time, cost, labor, and search for the parts must have taken well over 6 years. Tails admitted it to be his initial idea to give The Firm. However, he was asked to add seven slots for gems which would provide energy for it. The fox told me this over dinner, and I asked of the machine's fate. Tails said, "It was recently completed as they asked." I knew he must have been in sorrow that his life's work would never bear fruit.

He did not show me the machine, but I asked about it constantly over the next few days. Tails, reluctant to show his greatest idea, gave me the blue prints. It fascinated me, the idea that a wish, whatever it may be, can be done. Tails admitted one flaw in the wish, but it was not big: You cannot affect free will.

I stepped into the house and Tails followed closely. He went to the stove and continued cooking. Such a strange thing to do, cooking . . . I do not remember cooking much at all. I can only remember being served, treated highly. There does not seem to be that much I can remember for a long time. I don't remember a blue sky until the day I woke up here. My strongest memory is of blood. Pain. The horror of a hallway closing in as I kill someone in chase; A mirror of myself, killing another.

There are so many questions to be answered, and so few answers can even be dreamed of. The idea of me killing another is unthinkable, and must be a mere nightmare. However, the mirror of myself, I feel I understand that he had to, like it was natural.

I must have been so dependant on him, for he has cut me so deeply. My heart beats for him, and now I can hear the name of the shadow I cast, yet too low to hear. The name is so close...

The meal which now sits before me cools, and I hear the annoying, small voice of the fox. Why do I hate him? He has been so kind to me, and yet I despise him now. Has he done something? "Sonic?"

"What . . . ?" My voice seems melancholy, annoyed. An odd mix of two tones is apparent, and the fox does not respond. This is so wrong, so . . . terrible. I feel horrid.

"Sonic, I think we should start trying to help you regain your memory. I have been toying around with a few theories, but I am still not close to understanding the mind of a hedgehog. It is a lot more complicated than my mice." His explanation was solid, and in a firmer tone than that of a child, almost official this time. His whining voice became that of a scientist, even if for a moment.

"So, you are telling me it may be a while?" I asked this, trying to understand what he is getting around to.

"If you wanna pursue this, yes..." Again, a voice of authority. However, his voice also showed despair or disapointment.

"It seems worth the trouble." My answer secured my future, I will know who he was. I will know why I ache for him, even now when my memories fade. This is selfish of me, but how can I live without ever knowing? "And Tails, I promise to find a way to pay you back someday . . ."

With this said, I pushed out the chair and stood. I left my meal uneaten and headed to my room and slept. I slipped into a dream, a place I can be calm and happy.

In all of reallity, the dream that night was nothing special. However, I could see a distant figure. It ran through a village, hearing something the creature thought unthinkable. She (or so the furry appeared to be) frantically found her way to an open field. She saw a hedgehog...me? "I" took a glance at her and glowing lights danced about me. She swore vengance as the blood that stained "me" was her friend's blood. Watching this, I felt confused, but the other self seemed to understand. Within a light of gold, "I" vanished from sight. The girl cursed the ground she stood, and her pain manifested itself. In her grip appeared the concetration of sorrow. Even in this dream, the purple emerald means so little.

A/n: Not quite the premiere I expected either. The rest of the story is a bit faster, but this introduces things as a prologue. I want to start by again thanking the screeners, my editor/beta, and Sega for assisting in the creation and success of the previous story, An Assassin of my Heart. And, I really believe that this story is going to be much better than the last one since my ability to write has improved. Also, this story will be happier, but stay with me throught the bad times, kay? Anyway, please comment on the chapter, and tell me what you think. Hell, if you get really inspired, (I know, no one will be inspiredSAD) draw a picture. I would love you FOREVER. One more thing, whoever put up a page to me on Wikifur, thanks, I feel, flattered... (Mostly...)


	2. The Day We Met

Chapter 1

I awoke even earlier than normal. I tore away the covers to reveal my naked body. My fur seems neat, but filthy. It looked black, like its sapphire shine had been covered in soot. I decided to attempt a shower.

I headed for the bathroom. As I passed, I noticed the bay window's view was more dreary than I can recall. I never seem to pay attention to weather anymore. I did, however, stop and look upon the city. How beautiful, an entire city of good people, all because of me. I felt a sense of pride in my work, I felt like the good Shepard with a herd of sheep.

I place my hand high on the glass, and I whisper a name to myself. If only I can hear my voice, as my mind seems ignorant of my body. I continue for the shower, letting my hand slip away from the glass to fall at my side. I still had an undeniable pain, I ache for her.

I turned the water on cold. Cold like stone, like an uncaring heart, like... her hands in winter. The icy blue beauty of her eyes. Everything I did, no matter how random it appears to be at first glance, my actions always lead back to her. I let my hand strike the falling water slowly. I spread my fingers at the freezing touch, pulling back my hand as though it were not real. I the pushed myself into the cold rain. I let it wash over me and I bathed, cleaning my fur tenderly. It felt as though it were done by another.

I stepped out of the shower, and spun myself dry. I took a look in the mirror, finding my fur to still be a discolored black. Even worse are my eyes. They seem to be stained in blood. I appeared as death himself. Ah, death, quite an angle to be thankful for. Could one imagine a world of no death? Without his grim reaping, someone burned in a fire would never find relief. People with disease are forced to take on the sorrow of their suffering forever.

Yes, quite a philosophy on God's most misunderstood. I wonder if one could be death in the afterlife. Misunderstood or not; a dealer of justice or hell, it must be a stressing job. To know so many people resent you for bringing upon their loved ones' mercy? What horror it must be! But as to myself, I am in the same career: I maintain paradise, and people resent me for it.

I left my apartment without a coat or clothes. I held a pass which excluded me from the law. This is good because clothes have a tendency to slow my speed a full 3. That means a well-trained cheetah could catch me. Quite silly idea, my prey catching me off guard; I am too perfect.

I found the elite car as the last one in the subway and entered it after proving myself a member. The gentleman let me on, and I was pleased to find it almost barren. It turns to be a mistake as several furs were a bit farther in the back. I decide to sit on the far side of the elite car's door, and I end up across from another hedgehog.

The thought of another hedgehog who works for The Firm amused me. I did get a horrid feeling from it. He began to talk to me, but his voice seemed toned out. His words were also too faint to hear. He then asked me a question about someone but the name sounded rushed. I realized I was becoming dizzy, I felt my neck for darts. I checked my arms for various toxin entry points. Quickly, breathing became an overbearing amount of labor, the room started to rock as a picture; it swayed to and fro, side to side. I saw my eyelids close, consciously noting the last things I saw carefully for examinations later. The Firm was sure to be informed of my collapse...

I awoke with a start, Tails standing over my bed with a lantern. He pressed his hand against my forehead. "You're burning up Sonic. You must have had a terrible dream, a nightmare. I'll get my thermometer."

He returned quickly, sticking the pole under my tongue in my mouth. I felt the room become hotter around me. I could feel the burn Tails mentioned. Again, my vision swayed before my eyes closed. I feel back into my bed, soft as it was and felt myself slip again into sleep. "Oh gods! This is just horrible . . . !" Tails exclaimed as I whimpered to him, "I knew . . . I knew it was too good to be . . . " as I returned into the world of nostalgic dreams.

A/n this is one of those chapters no one will get unless they read the first one. I like this chapter because it puts me back into the feel of what this series was about. I pray everyone reviews and enjoys the opening premiere of my first sequel. Review and leave all comments!!


	3. Demented Obsession

WARNING!!!!!!!! This chapter traces along the edge of blood, violence, EXTREME GORE, and the death of a Side Character!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! By reading this and/or the following chapter, you agree not to flame because the description of death made you feel ill, unless the statements pertaining to that also include a helpful critique, and the complaint is not the focus of the review.

Chapter 2

It had been a while since the two talked of regaining Sonic's memory. A few days ago, Tails told him that he was almost done with the prototype. Sonic felt his heart pound, realizing he would soon have his memories restored. However, he also longed for his other self, a touch long forgotten.

He wanted to see it, wondered what the device looked like. Curiosity became overbearing. Tonight, a Saturday, Sonic went into the basement, searching for Tails' work table. The room was dimly lit by several lanterns. Numerous charts and diagrams stretched across the wall like wallpaper. Even more blueprints were rolled up in a slipshod manner, carelessly left without any obvious order in vases, holders, even large wine racks. In one corner, there was a pile of various screws, nails, and tools.

The workbench holds an unlit candle on the table, and a lantern above it. The oil was remarkably low, and Sonic was amazed it was still lit. At first glance, he assumed it was empty. Then, he disregarded the empty lantern as he looked under the desk. There, in all its glory, he found the invention, but it seemed odd. It looks like a wristwatch. When first found, he began to toss it aside but, instead, noticed a partially opened blueprint on the table. Setting down the watch, he opened the document. He found the prints to the watch. He studied it closely, but could not understand most of the larger words.

From what he could gather, the prints indicate that the watch sent waves through the nervous system to the brain. It built a bridge between any synapses of lost memories, and all memories would be remembered permanently. It is a remarkable idea and ingenious piece of work. The hedgehog looked over it and found a note Tails had scribbled in at the bottom:

_ Notes__  
_

_1. Wearer can only remember lost memories if they are wearing the watch. (New memories are randomly lost??)[Self Test_

_2. Watch drains tremendous amounts of energy. [Mouse died after prolonged test...see lab book IV  
_

He began a search for lab book IV when a noise came from the top of the stairs. With a sudden adrenaline rush, his legs pushed on the ground. He ran toward the sound as someone descended the stairs. His ran was diagonal, beginning to collide with the wall. Instead of stopping or slamming into it, he ran sideways up it. As he neared the door, he jumped as it opened and Tails walked in. He pushed once more from the wall, making it through as Tails closed the door behind him.

With the hard part over, Sonic made a quick dash for his room. He felt the item still in his grasp. He realized Tails would be upset in the morning but let it past. Instead, he let himself drift asleep, watch in hand.

Tails looked around the room. In his hand, he held a bottle with lantern oil. 'I know I thought as he began filling the lanterns. He noticed the oil emptying as it filled. ' Who would . . . ?'

A door slammed suddenly from the lab's entrance. "Hello...?" he called out. "Sonic?" he yelled again. 'I wonder if he is still upset, that would explain his quietness.' Although uneasy, Tails made his way to the door, leaving the lantern oil behind. He found nothing. He laughed to himself, blaming too much work for hearing things. 'That, or I'm old' he joked to himself.

He walked back to the table where he left his lamp to find it missing. "What?" he whispered to himself. He sat as he glanced around the room. He laid his head down in his crossed arm with a sigh escaping his lips.

"I give up, stupid lanterns." He lifted his head up, noticing the unrolled blueprint of the watch. He rolled it quickly, and hid it under his desk.

As he pulled back, he heard laughter come from . . . above him? He looked up quickly, greeted by a toothy smile. The creature pushed off the ceiling and slammed into him. He felt his head hit the concrete floor and all went black.

It must have been the early morning as signs of a rising sun were visible through the basement's small windows. Again, he found himself in a chair but realized the attack was not a dream. It was confirmed by the taste in his mouth. He knew it to be hemlock, a poison. 'With hemlock, I can't move and my muscles will deteriorate. And while I rot, my mind is clear to feel the pain. The death some wonder of . . .'

"You're up. That is good, I wanted to enjoy this through your eyes, so, unconsciousness is not any fun." The bat walked from the shadows. "I am Rouge. Oh I know, you think the hemlock will be your death. No, I will kill you like a true artist. You can see on the table."

Tails eyed her as she stood to his left. His eyes left her and looked at the unrolled blueprint in front of him. His eyes told the terror his mind felt as the plans were drawn out, ever so elegantly scripted in diagrams. The steps, the reasons, it was all written, foretelling of his death.

His eyes shifted to the left, but he was not. He glanced around with his limited mobility when someone began whispering in his ear. "Most 'bats' are blind, you are lucky . . . " He could feel a painless cut with a scalpel, blood staining the white of his neck. The bat took him in her arms, and he noted the heart-shaped breast plate and her cold emerald eyes. She placed him on the table, not caring of a mess.

"You know, this procedure can go wrong, but you will die anyway. I just wanted you to feel the pain I felt. But you have no care to hear me, and you can't even speak to make me feel better. HA! Like you would, you would use me as did he. You will learn his painful lesson too." She took the scalpel and took it to the skin just above the sternum. She traced a thin cut from the sternum following down his pubic bone.

Tails' eye opened wide, as he lightly bled from the wound. "Hm, I think a drain will work." She took the drain from her belt and used its suction to reduce the amount of blood. She then made two more incisions at the bottom and top of her primary cut. Both incisions were perpendiculair to the initial cut. With this done, she uses the scalpel to remove the membrane from beneath the skin. "Good." She whispered as tails' eyes showed his life fled him. She pulled the skin, ripping more skin from her slice when it was not reaching.

She pulled it out so it was even with the small fox's wrist. She took a pin from a shelf; leaving enough room so it would not tear, she pierced the skin and the wrist. Tails' eyes again open wide with the newly inflicted pain. "Not dead yet?" She asked. However, the fox was unable to speak.

She reached for an item from her belt and said "Don't answer that." She pulled out a long piano wire and a dagger. Setting both down, she moved both arms for the fox, forcing them to be crossed over each other in front of his opened chest. The skin flapped over as she thought, and it started to come out well. The hemlock began to take serious effect on his body as she worked. She noticed the arms thin in front of her, so she moved faster. She quickly got a chair from a nearby table. The sun's rays began to shin in thinly as she continued. "Bats sleep by day, so I got to hurry or you won't get enough rest, am I right?"

Able to think clearly, his thought ran, 'I would like sleep, but why? Could it be? Could . . .' His thoughts began to rumble together, and the drugs effect was so powerful he could on think as in pain, although not at all straight. She created an archaic, but secure, hoist on the rafter. She held it as she jumped down, testing its sturdiness. "There, I think that will hold."

'Monster' his eyes yelled silently. She saw the look and slapped him. "I'm still a lady, a little crazed, yes, but a lady nonetheless." Despite this, his bleeding chest, his pierced hands letting blood flow from his as fast as his heart pumped in its adrenaline craze, he felt his mind laughing hysterically.

She took the scalpel and thin sliced a wring around the bottom of both his legs as his mind created a false ambrosia of bliss. He could not feel pain, and thought of sweet death. He knew it was soon, and he waited, happy waiting. Then, he felt his body lifted, and he did not care. He felt the piano wire be tied around his freshly opened wound and no amount of ecstasy could prevent the pain that followed. She dropped him and held the other end of the piano wire.

"This was fun, but it has to end." She then pulled down on the wire, and he was lifted up. She tugged on the string with her glove hands, and she noticed the hands begin to fall. She then tied the string to the heavy workbench she sliced him on. She jumped onto the desk, taking great care not to step into the thinker puddles of blood. She looked at him, the final sign of life beating in his chest, his eyes were lifeless. "Well, say good bye."

'I . . . will live . . . on-' With that thought, his mind lost its grip on life. His heart broke in two as the dagger pierced though his hands and into his heart. "They will stay in place." She commented with glee. "Oh who am I kidding," She said tugging his cheek. "You can't hear me." She went to the safe she found under the desk. 'Genius?' She questioned in her mind. 'More like paranoid, I could have thought of hiding it here.' She cut a hole in the door with her laser, and then took out the item it contained. The machine was found at last, and only seven emeralds to find. She walked to the basement door and heard a sound on the staircase. She glanced at the window, rays of the rising sun shined through in pure brilliance. She jumped and flew through the window, taking a glance at her work, the fox bat. He shone like a ruby in the mourning sun.

A/n: This is my new favorite chapter...EVER. It took me so long to make, I met my beta IN PERSON and went over it before posting. (Hence, it is late by about three days.) Good news, it is up, and awesome. Plenty of gore, and I don't think there is a person out there who could piss me off, I am so happy. Well, later guys, and for the love of Gd, Review!


	4. Loss of Sickness, Beginning of Illness

Chapter 3: Loss of Sickness Beginning of Illness

Sonic stretched himself upon the bed. He lost himself in thoughts of the drawer's contents. The papers told of ancient stories of a girl and her hedgehog. A 'hog she loved so much, that the love became a problem. The Firm destroyed that love, as the pair would later find out. Sonic let his mind drift as the gray clouds beyond the penthouse window.

"This is a brighter morning than I can remember." Came the voice beside him. That ever so elegant voice, spoken with the highest authority. Sonic responded with a look of interest. Shadow gave him a smirk before leaning in, the other closed his eyes in anticipation. Shadow allowed his breath to dance on Sonic's lips. The smaller quivered under Shadow's torture and gave an audible moan as he did so. The ebony 'hog brought his hand to the other's cheek and rubbed the peach fur on the blue body. Shad leaned in closely to the other, took breath, and pressed his lips against those of Sonic.

Their tongues raged war for the taste of the other. Shadow allowed Sonic to explore his mouth. Suddenly, Shadow's tongue darted past Sonic's and into the other's mouth. Their breath flowed between them, and such passion took place for the young couple. Sonic let his hands wander and allowed them to seek the other's sheath. Before this, however, he rubbed the white fur upon the other's chest knocking him down into the soft bed.

Shadow immediately broke the kiss, moaning Sonic's name softly as the blue 'hog teased the awakening member. Sonic took this opportunity to go down on the other. He took the ebony hedgehog cock in hand and gave long, sensual licks to the pulsing head. Shadow moaned loudly again, his breath quickening.

Not wanting a quick release, Sonic stopped his licks and squeezed the penis in his grip. This merited him yet another moan from older. Sonic's own prick announced itself from his sheath and already leaked pre-cum."My turn." The smaller whispered into Shadow's ear.

"Take me . . ." Sonic wasted no time as he draped Shad's legs over his shoulder. He lined himself with the ebony below him and pressed his finger into him. After loosening it a little, he widened the other further with a second finger. Shadow groaned in the beginning sensations of delight and ail.

Feeling the 'hog below him was ready, sonic pressed his pulsing cock to Shad's tail hole. "Move faster," Begged the darker. "Take me!"

With that order, Sonic pushed his full length into Shad. In turn, the bottom moaned loudly as his prostate was struck in the move. Sonic quickly pulled out his member and slammed again to the hilt, creating a slow rhythm with his thrust. He pulled out and pushed in again, Shadow's moans and grunt coming in tune with Sonic's movements.

A small time past before Shadow began begging for Sonic to move faster. Shadow gripped the cover tightly in his fist as Sonic continued to piston in and out of his lover. Shadow used his tail hole's muscle to take hold of Sonic's rate. Sonic felt this and knew to slow down so Shadow could ride out his orgasm.

With this new pace, Shadow began to tense as Sonic took deeper, slower slams into Shad. The two moaned in unison, feeing overwhelmed with the pure ecstasy that flowed through them. Sonic took his lover's dick in hand and pumped it slowly. Shadow moaned Sonic's name for the second time as his fluid sprayed from the head. His tail hole tightened around Sonic's member causing his lover to hit his orgasm. With the releasing and tightening of Shadow around it, his cock let go, emptying the seed into the depths of his one and only love.

Sonic sat up suddenly in his. His head ached, his heart beat quickly, and he found himself cover with his seed. The image clear in his mind, his purr as he first enter Shadow. Yes, Shadow, a name long forgotten, had finally been remembered. The Firm was the place of evil, and it was the root of the fall of furdom. According to the paper's of Shadow, Sonic realized, the disappearance of The Firm would be shown by blue sky.

Sonic lifted his covers and went to the restroom to wash himself. He examined the watch which clung to his wrist. "I have to return it." he said quietly to himself. He, however, only wanted one thing so that he may be satisfied. He returned from the restroom to the desk by the wall. He took his pen and wrote on the page. He wrote:  
"The mirror of me is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. He was a teacher and lover. It is for him I wait and seek."

With that written, he took off the watch. His mind seemed to shut down, his memory clouded. He felt all he cared for gone, but he remembered cleaning himself and writing something. He looked at the pad in front of him. To himself he whispered. "Shadow . . ."

He took to the stairs with great care. He had no desire to wake Tails in the premature hours of the morning. Knowing the fox, it was likely he slept in the lab last night. More than likely, actually, it was almost a fact. He opened the door to the basement below, and treaded ever so carefully into the dark hallway. The staircase made little noise, but he still feared being caught.

As he neared the door, he heard a breeze being let into the room. He stopped for a moment, and nothing. He must have waited at least fifteen minutes, but then pressed on. He realized that waiting much longer might cause the sun to rise and Tails to awaken, catching Sonic in the act. Sonic opened the door slowly, the lower regions of the lab were illuminated, but the high ceiling remained dark. Sonic proceeded to the work bench, thankful to find Tails missing. 'Asleep in his bed.' thought the hedgehog to himself.

As he placed the watch down, his hand hit something metal which tipped. He grabbed it quickly, his handy becoming a little sticky as it touched the liquid on the table. He held the object to the light and found it to be a carrier for lantern oil. 'He must have realized how low the lanterns were.' The lanterns were out, and Sonic assumed Tails was to tired to complete the task. Sonic put it back, and as he turned the light caught something red upon his glove. He took it close to his face and licked it. 'Is this . . . ?" He thought before being interrupted as something sticky and lukewarm landed on his left shoulder. He looked at the place on his shoulder, watching it create a dark stain in his fur. Struck with curiosity of the leaking liquid, Sonic looked up . . .

A/n: I want a show of hands of how many people started this chapter and said, What the fuck happened? lol,so, the good news is that this ends a really sick note. If you didn't get the end, kill yourself then tell me about it. I will laugh at the irony.  
Laterz


	5. Cannibalic Heart

- **Text Size** + 1. Prologue: Questions2. The Day We Met3. Demented Obsession4. Loss of Sickness Beginning of Illness5. Cannibalic Heart6. Wake me up Inside7. Savin' Me8. Lithium9. For thine is the Kingdom

Author's Chapter Notes:

LOVE ME PEOPLE! REVIEW!!!

Cannibalic Heart

As dusk approached, Knuckles took his apprentices to spar in a nearby field. The field laid in a forest near a lake. The echidna was the protector of the village he lived in since The Firm's fall and the bat and the chameleon were both talented in their own style. The bat, a female named Rouge, used a free style, and she focused more on tactics to fight. Espio, the other, leaned more towards ninjutsu techniques. The pair were almost perfectly capable of reaching an all around stalemate.

As they began to fight, a spectator started watching. Knuckles watched him closely, fearing the shadowed creature may mean harm. As he watched, he noticed something peculiar around the distant figure, as the being began to glow. A bright red glow surrounded the darkness of the figure's image. Knuckles blocked his view, but still attempted to gaze at the growing energy.

The rays of red weakened, and Knuckles quickly looked at the creature. Running on all fours, a black furred creature ran towards him in a zig-zag pattern. The ground beneath the small frame cracked and blew apart beneath it as it ran. Fearful for his trainees, he called them by name and they came to him. The creature, unbelievably fast already, sped up and neared the trio. "Espio, I think you need to help me with this demon. Rouge, stay back, I don't think you are ready to see a fight, and the village needs to be protected should he get past." Knuckles and Espio prepared to fight when the creature stopped without slowing first, and turned to the pair.

"Are you going to try to stop me?" The dark hedgehog asked in a weak voice. 'Did I over estimate him?' Knuckles thought to himself. The black creature turned his full gaze on Knuckles and the echidna could see the hunger.

"Espio," The echidna whispered, "He craves blood."

"What did you expect? Chocolate?" Shadow replied sarcastically. He laughed insanely realizing the echidna did not intend for Shadow to hear.

With that remark, Shadow dashed at Espio. Espio then struck the hedgehog's face with a quick punch. However, Espio only struck the air as Shadow appeared next to him with a red emerald circling his body. The hedgehog was crouched, but through his left leg at Espio who flew into a nearby tree. The dark turned to Knuckles and with a true gentleman's stature, he put out his hand and said, "Nice to meet you, I am Shadow."

Startled, Knuckles lets his guard drop and the dark hedgehog took the opportunity to vanish in the shine of the red emerald. He appeared behind Knuckles and thrust his elbow into the echidna's back. Kncukles grunted, but turned around immediately and slammed his fist into Shadow's chest. The hedgehog flew back seven feet and landed on his right shoulder.

Shadow picked himself up, gripping his injured shoulder, and scoffed at the pain. He held out his right hand, and a golden orbed formed in it. He turned his hand around with the palm facing Knuckles. With a flick of his wrist, he straightened the hand up, and the orb threw itself at Knuckles. Coming close, the ball broke into several spears and Knuckles attempted to duck away. Only being hit by two, Knuckles kept his ground, but realized Shadow's real target. Turning, Knuckles saw Espio stabbed with the seven spears that had missed him.

At this shock, Knuckles ran full speed to his fallen comrade. A bright light flickered behind him, and a black fur glared at him in passing. The hedgehog reached their first in a flash of red light. He took Espio's body and hovered just out of Knuckles' reach. Knuckles ran for a nearby tree as Shadow made a thin cut on Espio's upper arm with his claw. He took the blood, letting the gooey substance roll in his fingers. Knuckles kicked off the highest limb, his fist pulled back. Shadow, quick to react, threw the blood at the echidna, piercing his skin. Unable to attack, knuckles fell lower from the force and hit the ground flat.

Watching the echidna flail helplessly, Shadow warped next to red fur and Espio's body drops beside him.. Knuckles attempted to get up, but while on all fours, Shadow kicked him sharply in the stomach. Knuckles fell back and opened his eyes to see Shadow fall to his knees. Espio stood there with a cold look and his hand in striking position. Falling fast, Shadow whispers, "Chaos Control" loud enough for Knuckles to hear the incantation he had whispered all along. Espio stomped upon the glowing figure, but he misses as Shadow warped approximately half a mile over them. Falling fast, the hedgehog's eyes open wide. His body seems to form an even stronger red aura as the emerald circled him quicker than previously seen.

Shadow appeared next to the chameleon and smashed his face with his fist. He warped again, and appeared in Espio's line of motion. He took his leg back, and kicked the fur into the sky. Shadow disappeared again and manifested himself in the air catching Espio. He turned them upside down, and spiraled downward to the ground. As they neared the Earth, Shadow warped and appeared behind Knuckles. He took the opportunity to throw Knuckles in Espio's way. The two collided in air; their injuries obvious through the fur.

"You are . . . boring," Shadow started. "I will make you glorious. In the end, your blood will make you beautiful. But you have skin to hide the living water. I am sure you know what I have to do."

The two got up despite their injuries. Knuckles took a moment to reflect upon his growing terror when Shadow appeared between them. Prepared this time, they both began to throw punches at the hedgehog. His speed, however, was far to great, and he fought each with one hand. Done with the charade, he grabbed Espio's arm and Knuckles arm. He spun himself and let go, tossing them in opposite directions.

Espio collided with a tree which smashed and splintered. Shadow transported himself into the air and grabbed the splintered wood from the tree. He warped himself next to Espio who had stopped moving. Knuckles had tossed his body in a flip to cease movement. He found himself staring as Shadow took the wood and drove it deep into Espio's body. The chameleon screamed a sound that pierced Knuckles with greater force than the wood to Espio. Shadow grinned and knelt over the body. He lowered himself over the dying body and traced his tongue along the open flesh. He lapped at it, his mouth becoming overflown with the red fluid. Licking his fangs of the red, thick substance, he warped behind Knuckles and whispered "Want some, he tastes wonderful."

The Echidna struck behind him as Shadow moved left. Knuckles struck there but the emerald's power made him to fast. Finding himself desperate, Knuckles revealed the item the village has protected, that he has protected. A small green emerald shined in his hand as Shadow warped a few feet away from him. "I knew you had it. With it, I will be closer to being complete. Hand it over."

"WHAT!?" Knuckles yelled, appalled at the thought, "You would kill others for this power!?"

"Of course, would you have given it to me had I asked?" Shadow replied coolly. Knuckles grimaced but knew he would never have given away his treasure.

"I know how to use it too." Knuckles said lightly warping behind Shadow and struck him in the back. Shadow flew into the earth but took to his feet with awesome speed.

"This will be fun," Shadow began as he made a dash for Knuckles. As his fist flew, Knuckles warped behind Shadow and kicked the hedgehog. However, the darker had already warped behind Knuckles and sent gold spears into the echidna's back. The spears caused the echidna to take serious damage, but he used the gravity pulling him to dig into the earth as he made impact. Lacking concern from missing the echidna's tactic, Shadow landed with a superior grace than his competitor. He looked into the crater finding Knuckles missing. He surveyed the area and was unable to locate the echidna.

He turned to check his back when the echidna erupted from the ground. As the punch made contact with Shadow's chin, the dark could feel his form fly straight up, and his emerald flew from his control. Knuckles' emerald continued to stay behind him, firmly locked. 'He has the concentration of dog trying to dig up a bone.' Shadow took a cheap shot and sweeped Knuckles' feet. He then jumped up high and grabbed his emerald again.

He warped when he held it and appeared in front of knuckles, who "up and upped." Knuckles slammed his fist into the ground creating a barrier of earth and stone between the two fighters. Shadow tensed, sensing a plan in the echidna's mind. Suddenly, a section of the wall, creating a hole, flew out aiming to hit dark hedgehog. Shadow dodged it easily and turned back to Knuckles. The echidna rapidly punched holes in his barrier rocketing the "dirt balls" at the other. Shadow used his chaos spear to blast away most of the rocks, but one continued its path. Shadow caught it with both hands and spun it to send the rock back at the earth wall. The wall fell under the force and Knuckles warped behind Shadow.

"Game," Shadow said as he stabbed Knuckles with a sharp stone he extracted while spinning the earth back at the wall. Knuckles coughed blood and removed the stone. He fell and started crawling to the dark. He tried to stab Shadow with his last strength, but breathed his last breath a moment to soon. His soul left an empty shell, and Shadow took the stone, covered still in his opponent's fresh blood. He tasted it, finding it to be worth the trouble. 'Now, for the real prize.' He thought with grim glee. He took the emerald Knuckles protected for the short time he held it, and warped on top of a near by tree. He folded his arms, letting the emeralds freely circle him. 'That bat girl should have fun with this. However, it is none of my concern, and there is at least a 12% chance she will die in a month. It is her most likely fate.' He warped onward to continue searching for the emeralds.

A/n: Please don't kill me, this chapter was HARD to write and took forever. And you know what, IT IS ONLY 3 PAGES!!!! ARGH!! Oh well, i suppose that is not TOO bad. Please PLEASE review, I need the self esteem. All my other stories are getting less than 2 reviews a chapter. (Mostly 0, but that is NOT helping...!) That is all for now, later.


	6. Wake Me Up Inside

Wake Me Up Inside

The azure hedgehog cradled himself on the bed. He created a wall from the darkness that beckoned him. His arms locked his shins close to his chest, as he rocked back and fourth. The setting sun set a deep, striking orange contrast to his blue fur. His emerald eyes looked upon the landscape, wondering now what should be done. 'Where do I go from here?' He cried within his thoughts.

For the day, he had yet to eat anything. for that matter, all he had accomplished in this day was the burial of the deceased. The corpse of a fox named Tails. A friend who took Sonic in when he had no where to go. The world was in turmoil without governing body, and he had taken him here.

'Shadow,' the name he had scribbled while in that state of brilliance. A state given to him as Tails' last gift. He could reach it again, the time of perfect memory with a simple watch. The azure hedgehog had taken both the watch and the mentioned Lab Book IV. He took his leave from the bed, and he dragged the book from the table it was placed upon. He opened the fresh, crisp pages. The almost scribbled appearance of Tails' hand writing holding the secrets of the watch. The warnings, the dangers, and the powers held all within these pages bounder by two card boards and binding strip.

The hedgehog scanned the pages when one of the headings caught his eye: "Experiment Reference #: 463739: 'Memory Rat.'" It was written about thirty pages in the book, and several other animal testings with the watch. The details indicated that the watch seemed to drain the physical life force from the animal. It gave symptoms to diagnose dehydration; however, a biopsy proved that thesis false. The other experiments were also on rats and all proved the same. Tails decided to eliminate the watch idea, in his conclusion of the experiment. He wrote some rough ideas about another way to stimulate the memory receptors, but nothing of any use without Tails to work with them. Sonic closed the book, and thought back to the diagram explaining the watch's workings. In ratio expectations of time, Sonic should be able to handle around 36 hours with the watch on.

"What does this mean?" Sonic yelled, becoming frustrated with his own inability to draw a conclusion of his own. "Why is this so hard? Just tell me what to do!" He begged to furs, people, omnipresent figures. Yet, nothing was there to answer. His mind slowly came to a conclusion, a forced one. The only way he could ever make this decision is with experience he had lost to time. With only this option, he took the watch and held it in front of him. It hung there, the three hexagon were connected by a wire, each decreasing in size. The first, was an actual watch for counting down on time.

Sonic pressed in the number "35:00." The watch, once set, will decrease to until zero then into negative time while connected. If at full, "35:00," it would stop, and if the time were less than that, then it would add time to itself. Sonic contemplated these thing in his head. Double checking everything Lab Book IV. He brought it on his arm, not quite placing it. He looked once more with innocent eyes to the setting sun, examining the choice with a disturbed mind. He placed the watch on his fur, and it strapped itself to the wrist. All the smaller hexagons aligned perfectly up the arm.

Sonic's eyes opened after closing tightly after setting the watch against his skin. His emerald eyes became sharp, filled with the perversion of blood, metal, and lust for the forgotten. Chief. It was thereon the roof. Sonic had fought Shadow while in a controlled state. His mind, even with 'perfect' memory, was not completely capable of understanding the process of his controlled mind. He reached back further, all the documents and those emeralds. They were within drawer that the dark hedgehog, Shadow, had neglected to acknowledge. One of those gems was the same as the emerald the girl held in his dream. If he were to pursue those six emeralds*, perhaps he would find Shadow. That was his forced choice, his only option.

However, there was also the matter of the house. With no one to care for it, it would rot. The food would spoil, and the wooden structure was most certainly not capable of transcending time. Sonic also feared that the works of Tails may be lost should arson be his choice. He decided to have a controlled burning by blocking with stone the entrance to the basement. Only the basement laboratory was large and tall, only the top 5 or 6 inches went up from the ground. The only problem would be the windows that were lined on the upper wall; it would be possible to break in through them. Sonic took this to mind but felt with the charred ruins, it might be hard to see the six inches still standing. It might even appear as only a foundation.

The burning flames took 2 hours to engulf the house. Tails' memorial the only erect monument to an unknowing eye. The basement was well hidden, and the door built into the floor of the fallen house was covered completely. Sonic figured the heavy, charred building scraps would be a challenge for people to move and guessed the wind could not move it either. Sonic picked up the backpack he prepared prior to burning the house. Lab book IV, several foods, and the picture was all it held.

He began a slow stride, his feet carrying him to the monument. The stone, unwritten on and not cut. It was buried in the earth and in that shallow grave lay beaten corpse. The body and memory of a fox. Sonic's emerald eyes grazed over the makeshift burial site. Serene and comforting, yet troubling to imagine a furry could come here and...

Sonic refused to think of it or acknowledge what had occurred. However, the fact would be impossible to ignore, and with this damned watch, impossible to forget. This watch, my watch will be a key. A key to a past forgotten. A key to the present state of things. But Sonic knew it to be a key to something else, something so distant it would be sophomoric to think it true or possible. Nevertheless, it had to be. For without this, all was lost.

The blue hedgehog felt his growing urge to press on, to continue what the charred remains meant he had started. This could end in only one thing. He would ultimately have to find Shadow. In order to do that, he would need to gather the emeralds, which if he believed in his dream, were being recreated by powerful emotion. Or, it might be symbolic of the emeralds coming to the one who desires them the most. Either way, Sonic needed to gather the emeralds. The creature new Shadow would be searching for them too, as they would hold meaning to him. If his dark counterpart meant his last words, words Sonic heard when thought to be knocked out, then the ebony hedgehog wanted him to be happy with his best friend Tails forever. Shadow coming near here, Tails' house, would compromise that happiness should Sonic remember or see him. However, Shadow would then need a purpose. Shadow was immortal and created, not born. He needed and only worked for or with a purpose. Should one not exist, he would come to a conclusion that one must be made. In this very case, Shadow would seek the emeralds to gain power and destroy the idea of dictatorship along with those who believe in the idea's similar to it. It is this that he did to the firm, and to hold on to new world order; it would be right ONLY to destroy this evil idea.

Sonic rolled these thought's in his head. Carefully stringing the theories and ideas together, ruling out the least likely. He finally agreed with himself; Shadow had to be found. Sonic needed to find those emeralds because Shadow was finding them. Therefore, emerald hunt is a Shadow hunt.

The blue hedgehog spun in place and stopped suddenly. He faced left of what was the front of the house. He took off with great speed in that direction. Every step made a weak, soft blow against the earth. His velocity increased with every step in his stride. The muscles worked quickly under his skin and blue furred coat. His mind and will fueled with rage. Even now, his fur felt meshed together in a clump were that drop fell. After 4 showers in three hours, he could still feel the gooey, sickly red fluid in his fur. Staining it even now, the fox blood became omnipresent without existing on this plane, in this world. Even now, that same blood flows from the body, a fox corpse cut with surgical precision.

Sonic felt his stomach churn with these inescapable thoughts. The scenery around him became a blur of green as he moved even faster. the trees spun in a circle, he felt as he would run into something. He pushed himself down suddenly, sliding from his speed against the dirt. Filthy and slightly embarrassed, He dusted himself up a bit before it crawled up his throat. He held his mouth in which only sufficed to give his tongue a taste of the strong, overpowering taste of bile. At that time, he could only let the suffering continue. Sick, alone, and without food, Sonic rested much sooner than planned. He watched the sky roll by. As he slipped into the comforts of dreams, he imagined a figure over him. The ebony 'hog took a napkin and cleaned Sonic face. He pulled a blanket from behind him, and fluffed Sonic's bookbag/pillow. He took the blanket and covered Sonic in it's warmth. "I love you too . . . Shadow . . ."

A/n: Um.... Sorry, the last three paragraphs wrote themselves. Completely did not plan the last two, but my hands just kept going and . . ., sorry. I know, I am sick, twisted, and maybe a little bit of a pervert. Well, I debated a lot on this chapter, I really had no idea how anyone would react to their best friend's blood spilling on them as the hung, lifeless and cut wide open over you. Designed like a bat. (Fox-bat is an actual species..*I think*.. DID ANYONE CATCH THAT?!?!) Um, I really want to thank a review on another site who reviewed that chapter. Just to quote, because it was an awesome line, "I don't usually think of Rouge as a Psycho-Bitch, but you did it fairly well."

Review like that, I will laugh. Actually, review at all, and I will laugh. (I don't deserve one.)


	7. Savin' Me

Author's Chapter Notes:

Decided to switch the tide of the story, and speed things along. A relatively short chapter, but it is building...something. Not sure what...  
I consider this to be the worst of the story, but every novel has its short chapter. This is mine. So, please enjoy and review. I really like them, even flames make me feel tingly inside.

Savin' Me

The being across the fire was more than familiar. The ruby orbs, the flames dancing in his eyes. He sat there, his face different but the same. His eyes narrow yet clouded with the numbness of his nature. Indeed, it was only in his actions did the creature change.

The ebony hedgehog had not faltered in his tender care for Sonic. However, Sonic knew that Shadow could not imagine or remember why he did such sweet things for Sonic. It seems that the black furred creature moved purely on instinct, not feeling or memory. Perhaps, Sonic thought, this is all a ruse done by Shadow. Maybe, Shadow was hiding from himself.

Earlier in the evening, Sonic had awoken to the touch of Shadow. His hand, delicately caressing his cheek. Sonic thought, because of the action, it was a dream. But, he never woke up, and he believed his eyes. Shadow was, is here. And, Sonic could sense, he held chaos emeralds. He knew not how many, but he knew he needed them.

Finally, Sonic asked, "Do you know me?"

Sonic asked passively, trying to sound as if he did not recall. Shadow thought Sonic couldn't remember, or rather, assume he couldn't because of Chief's mind control. If Shadow said "Yes," then Shadow remembered the past but would not go further and offer no help. If he said "No," Sonic would be able to convince him to give the Chaos Emerald or admit the truth. If he admitted the truth this way, then he could force Shadow to help him. However, there was a fifth option Sonic had not preempted.

"Do you know me? If not, then surely, I do not know you." The answer was blunt, and returned the quiet. It had the same effect as a "Yes," for Sonic, but it doubled to give Shadow the edge in knowledge, an unseen upper hand. Sonic could n't continue without answering the questions, as Shadow would direct the conversation to its current state. Shadow loved games after all.

"I feel like I do." It takes away Shadow advantage in conversing, but lead no where. Sonic desired, his touch. But, more so, he desired the meaning behind Shadow's movements. What is his motive for collecting the emeralds. Unless . . . Shadow did not remember either. If that were the case . . . Sonic had to get away. He had no emeralds, but every intention of getting them. If he didn't then Shadow's use of them would be unpredictable, where he would simply return his own memories.

Sonic stayed awake as long as Shadow did. Shadow did not sleep.

As the Sun rose, Shadow stood. His fur glistened beautifully in the rays of light. His ebony fur became bright, warm, and friendly. Sonic could almost fell himself stand and hug the other, melting into the warmth, the past, the forgotten.

Instead, Sonic stood erect and faced Shadow like a foe. The ebony 'hog could sense a fight arising, tension building. The air became thick, heavy, and intimidating. Sonic, however, was in no way ready for conflict. He was not Shadow and needed sleep desperately. Instead, he needed to catch him with a surprise.

"Is it worth saving me?" Sonic asked.

Shadow was also thinking and was caught off guard by the question. "Saving...you...? Who do you think I am, your lover."

The words cut Sonic deeply.

"If I were to die without the emeralds you carry, would it be worth giving them up to save me?"

"I dunno, do I care for a mere mortal...?"

"..."

"Ha, you silly fool. How could you even assume I would care whether you lived or died. I am going to take these emeralds and become the God of this World...Actually, I am going to live forever. I can seem Omnipresent, and I am omnipotent. Hell, I am even Omniscent. I know everything I need to know. And, with this..." He took out the emerald, and it shined brilliantly in the light. "I can recall everything, I will know ALL. I will be more than all powerful...I WILL BE the EVERYTHING. With this..." Sonic's arm thrust hard into the forward into Shadow's abdomen. Shadow was too slow to react, and he let the emerald go.

Sonic caught the emerald saying, "If my life means nothing, you know nothing. Chaos Control!" Sonic vanished. Shadow stood again. He looked around the woods, expecting an attack. However, nothing came.

And he laughed. Hard and loud. He let his breathe dry out. "Me? BEATEN? No, I was not going to fight you hedgehog. You have potential. But, I need nothing. YOU are nothing. That is why your life means NOTHING." Shadow revealed his other emerald from seemingly nowhere. "Chaos Spear!" The golden spears went in all directions, ripping through the trees and landscapes. However, Shadow did not stick around to see his work. In the next instant, he had vanished, his maniacal laugh echoing into the distance.

In a city, where a building had once stood, Sonic collapsed to his knees. The chaos control took almost all his energy. He looked at the watch which showed "1:23." He had worn it too long. He needed to rest. He looked around and found an abandoned house. He walked to the door and grabbed the door knob. In response to the light touch, the door fell off the hinges. Sonic cursed the decrepit wood and stepped in. He placed it back in the door frame and found a bed. There, he took off the watch and placed it next to the emerald in a cabinet of the kitchen. Finally, he returned to the bed and slept.


	8. Lithium

_Lithium_

"Sonic...SONIC!" The voice pierced the void. The eternal blackness. The screech and the howl and the cry! Oh eternal soul how is it that thoust doth kill me!

Sonic walked and did not move. Sonic ran and the dark pushed at him. In front of him, always just beyond him, steady, pleading eyes of blue begged for him. "SONIC!" They begged, and in this nightmarish hell of a world only those eyes mattered. If he could reach them, if he could breakaway, he can live happy, forever.

YES! Sonic realized he must be getting closer as the eyes became a silhouette of the fox, his younger brother. His voice echoed "Come to me," but Sonic's voice could not truly speak. His mouth opened again and an unfamiliar voice echoed again, "Alter your thoughts, Surrender your heart to darkness."

_NO! I didn't say that!_ He became desperate, his feet moved quicker. His blew through the sound barrier, and the world shattered around him.

A road, going on forever. To the left, an unscalable wall and to the right, an endless ocean. And, Sonic ran.

His feet pushed forward and kicked away from the past. A theory and a thought, perhaps the past, the present, and the future all occurred at the same time. Space time, is bent, and therefore, speed is not limited by light. He was running to leave his past behind, but the past was always occuring. If all three occurred at the same time, then maybe there is a way. If he were quick enough then he could save everyone, and the world would be perfect.

The road, however, broke before him. He jolted out of his thoughts and fell into the blackness. The fox stood in front, bleeding with an open chest. Sonic started to throw up but couldn't. His body was paralyzed. The empty blue eyes were there, looking at him forever unable to see. Searching but not finding. Looking but not seeing. Watching but not searching.

Then, the corpse spoke to Sonic. "You should have protected me. I saved you, but you let me die. This is your fault, and you don't even care. You only worry for the fabricated love. The one who abandoned you. You are sick, and I want you to watch me die over and over again."

The unknown hand took the finely sharpened cutting knife to slice open the chest. If only Sonic could see who the wielder was, he would teach him the importance of life! Sonic cried. At last, the hedgehog moved. He ran toward the table where Tails was and the fox vanished. Nothing was there anymore. Maybe, nothing was ever there.

Suddenly, the hedgehog began running, but not of his own desire. He started dancing, his limbs pulled left then right. He looked up and saw a gloved hand controlling him like a puppet. He tried to pull his arm away, and the string broke. He collapsed into the floor.

He felt heavy, like lead. His body would no longer obey him. Then, Sonic saw it. He was still strung to the wooden cross. His eyes darted around and found the cross had been put down. The puppet had been abandoned.

The floor fell out from beneath him, like stone breaking by force. The debris continued to fall, but he was jerked away from the emptiness. The cross, the bane of a puppet's existence became entangled at the edge of the floor. Slowly, it crept toward the edge. Sonic watched helplessly as the wood suddenly flew over the edge.

He felt different this time, like a man looking off the top of a building. He felt free, but with realizing a fast approaching doom. He flew, his arms flapping helpless about without direction. The cross stayed beyond him falling at the same pace. Sonic closed his eyes, the busy street beneath him. Soon, he would become a part of the concrete. His blood would spill and life would go on. Maybe, in the end, it did not matter what happened. His life might end, but the world would keep going.

His eyes close contentedly as he prepared for death. His eyes closed tighter as the sounds of cars and people and furs grew louder. Excited chatter echoed through his ears. He could hear bits and pieces. Some of the voices were rough, deep. Others were light and happy.

_Wait this can't be, the city was destroyed!_

Sonic woke up with his fur soaked in sweat. Was everything a mere dream and false reality? Looked at the watch which glowed its light. He clicked it and it turned to normal time. 3:00. Tails set everything to military time. He laughed recalling the fox. Could his mind really be so foolish as to blame himself? The thought seemed laughable, but it moved him to tears. He did blame himself. If he had revealed he was there, Tails would have been with him in the basement. He could have done something to save him. If he had never been down there, maybe Tails wouldn't have gone down. IF only...

Sonic knew that what happened had happened, but he still blamed himself for everything. If he had been there, he might have been killed to. He didn't have the strength of memory of himself. Even now, he could not recall what had happened when he had the watch on. But he knew he had come so far. The hedgehog felt alone, and even the Sonic he knew had left him. Now, there were two Sonics. One was a genius and the other a neglected, scared child. Sonic was ashamed of himself.

Sonic cried himself to sleep. Perhaps, he could find some solace in the warmth of his imagination. Yet, Sonic did not believe the dreams held happiness, only pain. Pain he fully deserved and wanted. Unhappiness that he craves because it is his to have. Sorrow and despair, twin emotions that feel the same. He was close to the edge of defeat, but he must believe in his other self, the true Sonic. The hedgehog wished to be wiped out, eradicated, so that his true form could reign. He held onto that feeling and found hope.


	9. For Thine is The Kingdom

- **Text Size** +

"Heh...heh...heh..., count them...six!" The murderous beast's laughter echoed throughout the dead city. Suddenly, the black hedgehog fell off of the scrap metal he stood on. The dust flew up at the impact, and in falling, it began to cover him into the deceased landscape.

Laughter.

"No sleep...no sleep until I find the answer..."

"...Can't...stop...until..."

_For Thine is the Kingdom_

Sonic forced himself out of bed, the hardwood floors felt shaky under his feet. He walked over to the cabinet that held that precious emerald. His watch wasn't there and for a moment he panicked, but then recalled using it the previous night. He checked the fur around his eyes, which were lightly mattered from the previous night's tears.

"No," he comforted himself, "I cannot die. With or without memory, I know in my heart that Shadow is a good person. I know that if I can get the chaos emeralds, I can restore him once more."

He removed the chaos emerald, it's brilliant red glow shining ominously over the room. He turned to the bed he had slept in, nothing more than a mattress in someone's former home. He threw the emerald in the air, catching it with the opposite hand, as he moved over to the bed. It read 5:00. So, he had five hours worth of being the former him.

Placing the watch on his wrist, he closed his eyes as the memories rushed back to him.

"Alright," he said tossing up the emerald, "Here I go. Chaos Control!"

***

"ugh..." Shadow said as his blood-colored eyes opened wide. As he stood, the six chaos emeralds followed him, hovering about him by his will. After this short time of gathering them, having them all in his grasp, the manipulation of their placement and movements had all become second nature to him. His shoes activated, and he started to levitate. The emeralds now hovered just below his feet, and as the rockets ceased, four of them form a small platform for him to stand on. The other two encircled his head.

"Ha!" He declared to the landscape's emptiness, "I see. This is where my blood offering was made. That foolish company wasn't worth the bloodshed, but removing it from this world was necessary." He shook his head.

"Huh?" Shadow looked suddenly to his left. Nothing was there that he could see, but he could sense that chaos emerald, and it was moving quickly, "Chaos Control!"

The fabric of time was pulled taut. The gravitational pull of the entire universe seemed to lessen, and Shadow took off in an unparalleled rate of speed. "I found you, hedgehog!"

***

The punch came suddenly and thrust Sonic back into regular time. His red emerald was still in hand, allowing him to whisper "Chaos control" to resume the high speed intensity. He stood and faced the dark counterpart, his lover.

"Shadow! I need the emeralds so that you may see our memory restored! This watch only allows me to remember for a short amount of time!"

Shadow took special note of the watch, but replied calmly, "You weak, pathetic fool. I have 6 of the chaos emeralds. Your lone emerald won't stop me! Hahaha! Memories? _Our memories!_ I was just born of my creator's hatred! I will fulfill his desire and become king of the new world. With that Firm gone, I can do whatever I want! Gerald wanted me to be happy, and what greater happiness is there than absolute power!"

"I will beat you!" Sonic declared as he dashed forward to drive a punch into Shadow's gut again.

"Chaos spear!" 6 golden arrows appeared from the air around Shadow and drove themselves directly into Sonic's hand. His flesh tore open, the ligaments tearing, his joints over pressured, his bones breaking. The first was ripped apart as the six arrows tore at the hand, driving apart the radius and ulna, blood spewing from the right arm into the dry ground.

Shadow simply laughed. Sonic convulsed, his left hand dropping the emerald to hold on to what remained of his right forearm. "ARGH! It hurts!" Tears streamed down his face as he collapsed, falling in slow motion to Shadow as the blue blur fell out of space time. Shadow laughing began to subside, and he walked back into regular space-time next to the blue furred hedgehog.

"Sayonara, Sonic." Shadow walked to Sonic left and picked up the seventh chaos emerald, "At last, absolute power is mine!" Shadow's quills started to shake back and forth. They waved as his fur started to glisten into a guilded shade. But his transformation suddenly stopped.

"The blood spurting carcass dares to laugh at me!" Shadow yelled angrily.

"You can't have absolute power...if you don't know truth..." Sonic laughed, finding that in irony, the unbearable pain was eased. Shadow looked down at this pathetic mortal. He scoffed at the creature that writhed it pain, and now laughter.

"You're about to die," Shadow started, "But I'm going to make it faster and crush your head under my foot. You should feel fortunate to die by my mercy.

"I will die happy."

"Because of that watch! What could it do for you to make you happy?" Sonic laughed again, delerious by this point, "Fine! I'll find out for myself!" Shadow knelt down and took the watch off of the blue hedgehog.

"Argh! What's happened! My arm!" However, Shadow didn't hear this. He had put on the watch with the same swiftness he killed the echidna, the same speed he had killed so many others, and with the same recklessness he had killed his lover. Shadow knew his sin. He understood of all of them. And as each memory came rushing back, the tears could only fall faster. The seven chaos emeralds scattered around him as he dropped to his knees. The sun was high in the sky as he stared blankly into the endless universe.

Together, respectively in body and spirit, Sonic and Shadow had died.


	10. Abstract

_Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb  
Mary had a little lamb with fleece as white as snow  
And everywhere that Mary went, Mary went, Mary went  
Everywhere that Mary went that lamb was sure to go_

_Does thought really proceed the action or is thought not involved in the motion?_

Abstract

They say that around each one of us is a space, a personal bubble, an area in which our entire mood controls the personal psyche. Perhaps my primal self had been somehow happier. There is a chance that I might have ravaged the world. It would have taken on the physical form of my emotions as I used the infinite power of the Chaos Emeralds to become God. Cold, heartless, and without love, I would have been he who is love, the one being who is LOVE. If not for suffering, I most certainly would have never interacted with anyone or felt this pain. Could this lonely alternative better then? Naturally but absolutely not. In truth, I could have achieved world happiness as God. Delight would reign supreme as people were able to thoughtlessly continue through their day. All would be wealthy and free of commitments. The evils would be defeated once and for all. The ending would be a pure bliss as all decisions were far from difficult. An easy and simple choice.

Or so one might hope…

How is it then that each person could

Be

F  
a  
l  
l  
i  
n  
g  
Lost and gone forever? How is that no one being could be close to another. How is it that the divine be the root of evil. Simple…  
Free will is a long gone idea. A simple choice of clothes would no longer be theirs to make, but mine. And when I am bored with a person, or perhaps even people, I could kill them. As to not exclude my fur covered brethren, so too should they be treated. A flip of wrist, a flawless game, a perfect serve, or the crushing defeat, all mine. They shall be mine, my world.

Suffering…

I recall my first intimate moment with suffering. However, that is indescribable until one considers the suffering that lead to the reason that my suffering could be.

Gerald. Dr. Gerald Robotnik was a truly troubled man. My creator, and in a sense my father, designed me, but things such as love cannot be "installed." It is a learning requirement of life. It cannot exist without suffering, and if no one suffered, we would all remain apart in our separate bubbles. We would never cross and never expand our world. Our worlds would end with us and with us alone. So to, the world itself would wither as nothing can be gained from stunted growth. When nothing is gained, when nothing progresses, there is demise, death, a lacking of aftermath, a void, a parallel dimension where reality isn't becomes reality.

And with great fortune, she suffered. Maria, my love, felt pain. I was there. She was kind, and we were closest of friends. To be sure, no intimate relations would dare happen between my sister and myself, and such an arousal had never crossed my mind until one day she was accused of having an affair with…a lesser classed citizen. Such an insult could only indicate a relationship with furry, especially when said by the human created regime of that nation. It was not, however, true. So for this reason, Maria herself took that plane trip. A trip intended to bring peace, to move forward in our era of peace. Three words could sum up at the events that followed.

Blood…

Metal…

Failure…

I am faced with this failure again, this loss. Now…now could be a chance to change that. If my will could take infinite power to annihilate the firm, then could I not give one life for another in my one true penance, a passion.

Passion is nigh impossible to describe or define simply. Women and men seek a mate who is passionate, who is devoted and loving, caring and selfless in terms of applying to the other. However, this excludes so much of the meaning of the word. It is treated with the same disrespect that the term "love" has or even "hate" for that matter. Passion was once held with such great esteem that it became the only word fitting to describe the endless suffering and sacrifice of a human considered God. One might say, therefore, that the being equal to love can only commit passion in the suffering that love causes. So then, a passion would be caused by love, a boundless love, which exceeds all expectations without being asked. Love is kind and passion is the willful offering of one person for the sake of love. Some would go so far as to claim that passion is a state of mind, a sort of overriding change equivalent to that of the survival instinct. Affection of timeless care and sweetness, a singular truth which has such great wealth that it exceeds the power of anyone to hold.

And here, the conclusion. An action must be taken. The craftsmen works had to create the design and perfect the idea. And with a grand gesture he reveals to no one in particular the completion of his perfect idea. Witness, as the wood is placed carefully. Chosen for their shape, their strength, and color, the wood comes together and creates his masterpiece.

For me, this will not be a masterpiece. This is merely a recreation. A sick and pathetic imitation of actions already taken. I know full well exactly what it is that I must do.

I shall take the winds and slice open my wrists. Let the blood rain down and wet the emeralds, letting them know my deepest and darkest desire. With this act, a ritual of the canabalic heart, I will surrender all that I am to him. His body has fallen and with this power I will bond his soul to his body again.

I doubt I can survive this again. Heh, I'm peaceful now. My rage has subsided, and life has meaning. Too bad I didn't realize it until I was to meet my end.


	11. Translucence

Boundless and free. Endless and perf-  
No. Not. I am not.

The "ultimate life form." What does that even mean? By definition, ultimate is a final version. As I am not the last life, this isn't true. Greatest is a possibility, so is fundamental. Fundamental. The remaining, isolated idea when all others are stripped away. I…  
Am not this.

I am a raw beast, a savage. Pathetic and lost, but I have….

_Translucence_

The emeralds began to encircle Shadow as he lifted himself off the ground. His aura shined a deep red, dark as night and still just as stunningly redolent in its color. Indescribable fury surged the black furred hedgehog as the emeralds spun fast enough through the air that dirt, rock and even Sonic body started to be pushed away at the force the winds generated.

Shadow bellowed in agony at the never ending sky over this barren valley and flew into the clouds. "Where!?" he demanded, "Are your tears, oh world? When the greatest of all creatures die you shed not a single rain drop? Let them cascade down your perfect face! Let the whole Earth quake in mourning of the murder of its greatest love!"

He ruby eyes clenched shut as the seven emeralds became part of his being, and he continued, "If you cannot shed tears of water, rain down my blood. Chaos Spear!"

The arrows of raw energy swarmed in the thousands around his body and collapsed into him, piercing his flesh an endless number of times.

Shadow awoke on the ground some time later, finding the moon had risen high in the sky. In the pale light, he noticed the faint golden brilliance radiating from his body. He couldn't begin to grasp how he had manage to survive his attack or retain his fully powered form.

I feel… I need you to…

"Chaos Control"  
be alive.

Where are you Sonic? Here, I left you. The next time I see you, you're dead. Here,… is this here? It's gone. Nothing remains… the house…

What suffering have you undergone without me? The building had been burned down, but there remained a trace of the past. A burial mound on the edge of the property. Shadow extend his hand and feeling the presence of a body, he pulled the corpse from the ground. The dried remains of fox boy, cut surgically. A dagger had penetrated his hands, and his chest was cut open vertically. The muscles on his ankles were deeply cut, as though they were slowly ripping from the bone… had he been hung by a rope of some kind? The grooves were oddly angled for a knife. He…  
a bat?

Shadow reached for a nearby stick and took Tails' body and lined up the holes in his chest and hands and held them over each other before shoving the twig through the fours holes. He then walked around to the fox's anterior and confirmed his suspicions.

That bitch from that village who fought the echidna. She killed Miles. Sonic's friends. Is this the root of his grief?

"Chaos control."

Rouge had followed Sonic for the past few days, but after his skirmish with that black hedgehog in the woods, she had lost him. "Damn, where is he?"

She continued to walk through the treeless forest, which seemed to go on forever in all directions. Suddenly, she yelped as the air in front of her became distorted and the matter in the air created a loud clap with the sudden appearance of another being.

"I am Shadow. You killed my friend, Miles."  
"I know who you are, and I know your responsible for the death of Maria. Don't feed me your better than thou bullshit."  
"Ma-maria?"  
"And if that light show I saw in the distance is any indication, you killed that blue hedgehog as well, didn't you?"  
"Son..sonic…"  
With this momentary distraction, Rouge lept and slammed her foot into the hedgehog's face, but he didn't move at all.  
"How?"  
Shadow pulled his right hand to his left should and slammed the back of his hand across her cheek, her backpack flying from her shoulders as she spun in the air.  
"I'm God. Chaos spear."  
The arrows flew from the nothingness around Shadow, fueled by his hate and anger for this vile creature below him.  
His eyes then noticed a gray object sticking out of her sack. He floated over to it before landing gracefully on the ground. He knelt and picked up the pack, finding a large gray device in it with seven slots. On the side, it read Prototype: One Wish.

Shadow stood over Sonic's body, having laid it out carefully. He powered down and let the seven emeralds the circled him float into the seven slots perfectly.

"I don't care if this can't work or if it's Deus ex Machina or not… I wish…"

The gray disk lit up, and leaving Shadow's hands, it spun rapidly over Sonic's body. Faster and faster as one of the emeralds cracked…and another…the disk started to fray as though the atoms were being torn apart by the speed and overwhelming power flowing through the device. Shadow, noticing the flying fragments of metal and gem, jumped away and held his head for cover just as the device and the seven chaos emeralds shattered, raining the particles in all directions.

Credits  
Writer Mechaknucles  
Beta (reader) Comb (She won't let me post more about her. She continues as an endless inspiration though distant over these past few years.)  
Sonic Team for the creation of wonderful characters and their games.  
Ben Hurst God bless you, you great man.

I am glad to end this story and say farewell to the Assassin series. Thank you to all who kept up with it start to finish, thanks for supporting my short lived fanfiction career.

_The death of so many. The heroes-no, the common persons-across this great land. Why should they not find peace in an end to the most wicked of eras. The end of an unrivaled and terrifying power. Why should this exist? It's cool, it's interesting, it's a device of literature-worthy contention. Yet without them, the Firm gain no power. I could not reign destruction. Humans would not be scarce. The furry bound partners in life need not fear. The would could do well without and ultimate source of boundless power. Simpler? A heed to progress? Maybe. Yet, there would be life. Honestly, that might be better._

As he looked back, red met green.


End file.
